


until it is done

by orphan_account



Category: Doom (Video Games), Doom Eternal (2019), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon Fix-It, Death, Demons, F/F, F/M, Gore, Guns, Izuku is honestly a cinnamon roll under his facade, Mei and Melissa are girlfriends fight me, Midoriya Izuku is the Doom Slayer, Minor Character Deaths, More tags to be added, Multi, Overpowered Doom Slayer, Overpowered Hadou Nejire, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Polydoria, Temporary Main Character Death, You Have Been Warned, and carnage, and death, but not really, major character deaths, serious trigger warnings, that's not a tag apparently, this is just pure violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Rip and tear, until it is done.”Those words built Izuku Midoriya from the ground up, but when the servant of the Devil himself, All For One, escapes to Dimension 666, Izuku's original home, Izuku must use everything he has to rip and tear his way to All For One's defeat...before he manages to raze the planet to the ground. Oh, and also maybe get a harem along the way.
Relationships: Hadou Nejire/Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei/Melissa Shield, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku/Melissa Shield, Midoriya Izuku/Melissa Shield, Midoriya Izuku/Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, Midoriya Izuku/Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko/Hadou Nejire/Melissa Shield/Hatsume Mei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	until it is done

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place outside of Doom/Doom Eternal/Doom Series canon. This follows my interpretation of canon, twisted a bit because I have not played Doom (2016) or any Doom Games other than Doom Eternal (2019) so my understanding of canon is limited. Please be warned. 
> 
> This fic contains graphic violence and gore, possible sexual themes/acts, and cursing. Please be advised if any of this may be triggering for you.

**_“Rip and tear, until it is done.”_ **

****

Those words had been his savior, the words that kept him pushing through hell and beyond, to kill those god-forsaken Hell Priests and the Khan Makyr, to push past everything. But now, as he stood here, on this floor that seemed to drift beneath him, the words threatened to fail him, for him to collapse and just give in. Because there it was. Dimension 666, the origin of this mess, of the Demons, of the death of all he loved and cared for.

His home.

The place where he died for the first time and was reborn. Not as Izuku Midoriya, but as the Doom Slayer.

Now about to be overtaken.

He couldn’t’ve seen it coming, he told himself.

But he could’ve, and he knew it. And now All For One, the servant of the Unholy One himself, was loose. In Dimension 666, all by himself. He’d build alliances. He knew it.

But he couldn’t win this like he was. He had to be ready. Fully ready. With everything he could prepare himself with.

This would be a reckoning for the One that thought he could escape. The Doom Slayer was coming, and he would rip and tear until it was done.


End file.
